


board of buttons

by paulwasgay7



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulwasgay7/pseuds/paulwasgay7
Summary: “Did you like it?”“You were okay dad, why didn’t you play Johnny B. Good?”“Well, that’s Chuck Berry,”“Oh,”
Relationships: George Harrison & Dhani Harrison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	board of buttons

He didn’t know what it was, maybe it was his presence. But George always felt better when Dhani was around. 

Whether it was it the garden or the studio, Dhani seemed to just fit. He was only nine, but George couldn’t remember the last time he was in the studio without him. 

Most people would think he was crazy, keeping a kid in there. But George would just laugh like they were the crazy ones. 

He would color on the floor while George listened to a song to try and fix it up. He’d get new things each time. Like:

“It sounds flat on the solo,”

Or,

“You should add some more bass there,” 

Whatever the critique it was, George always fixed it. Just for him. 

Even doing a show. Going backstage, walking past all the reporters all the press all the fans and walking right up to him, just to ask:

“Did you like it?” 

“You were okay dad, why didn’t you play Johnny B. Good?” 

“Well, that’s Chuck Berry,” 

“Oh,” 

He couldn’t even get mad at that. 

He was his little boy, he loved him more than anything. 

He would chase after George down to the garden and hide behind a bench or a tree, trying not to get caught for laughing too loud. 

“Don’t tell your mom she’ll kill me,” 

“She’s gonna when we get back,”

George never thought he’d be so happy to have a little boy like him. But whenever he smiles and laughs at a joke he shouldn’t understand, and the look of horror on his mom’s face as he did. 

And when he first learned to play a whole song on the ukulele for the first time, seeing his eyes lit up and his cheeks turn red from smiling. 

And when he hugged him, George thought he could never love anyone, or anything, more than he did his son. 

So while Dhani colored and George worked, he couldn’t help but look back at him. A spitting image of himself when he was young. 

He would sigh and turn back to his “board of buttons” as Dhani called it, fixing all the things he said to fix and thinking to himself how he could get so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I really love Dhani he was such a baby uwu


End file.
